Enticing Youth
by Silent Deathbringer
Summary: Sorry this is a little late, I got kicked off the computer. Anyway this an Akuroku day one-shot.


Happy Akuroku day people! Here's the lemon.

x.X.x

"Hey, Axel, I'm going to toss back a few drinks after work, you want come?" A silver haired man asked another man with fiery red hair, who was currently typing on a computer.

"Hell yeah, I need to have a good time after all the work the boss has put us through this week, maybe I'll even get laid tonight," Axel shouted hoping to Shiva he got ass tonight. _'How long has it been since I was with a guy three, maybe four days defiantly over due for a good fuck,' _he looked at the clock on the computer, seeing it was time to get off, he saved his work and shut down the computer, grabbed his coat and followed his silver haired friend to the parking lot.

"Just follow me there; you're in for an awesome time, Axel. The drive wasn't very long, about ten minutes. Axel examined the one-story building, it wasn't very big and it looked like abandoned, save for the long line of people at the door, the bald, dark skinned bouncer at the door who wore sunglasses even though it was dark out, and the sign on the top of the structure that read, "Enticing Youth" in purple neon letters.

"Come on, Axel, I think you'll see something that you'll like once we get inside," Riku lead Axel to the door where the tall man stood, "Hey, Rude, what's going on, how are things with Reno?"

"He's alright, he's been really busy since the college students got out of school, and you know how the younger ones can be. They drink like fish when they get here, then pass out because they drank too much. So, you and your friend here going inside?"

"Yeah, Axel you go ahead, inside there are a bunch of round, miniature stages; go to the one in the middle of the room, save me a seat alright, I'll be there in a second." Riku watched Axel walk down the stairs to the underground nightclub, turning back to face Rude, he grabbed the twenty dollars that was handed to him, "I told you he looked like Reno."

Inside the club, Axel ordered a sex on the beach and headed toward the center stage to wait for Riku. There were a lot of other men around the stage, a few around his age but the majority was a lot older. Most looked to be in their late forties, or early fifties, some looked older than Axel's grandparents. A light spot light came upon the stage, the men around him started to hoot and holler.

'_Wonder what they're getting so exci~' _Axel thoughts stopped when he saw what had the men so excited. On the stage was a barefooted blonde boy, whose hair was spiked in different directions, it looked natural, instead of loaded with hair product. His eyes were a blue and as deep as the ocean. Lips that were pink and pouty formed a smirk as he looked at all the people who'd come to see him. He had curves that could rival that of a woman's. His skin was cream colored and looked smooth; there were no traces of hair on his body. But the thing that excited Axel the most was the fact that he was completely naked.

"See something you like?" Riku asked, laughing when Axel ignored him and kept his eyes on the blonde, "His name's Roxas, cute isn't he?"

The little blonde placed one hand on the pole and stood calmly, then loud techno music started to fill the club, and he stared to dance. He twisted and turned on the pole, his moves flowed like water, as spun around upside down.

"I have to get some of that," Axel whispered to Riku who smirked and nodded his head.

"Then get a room and request him, just go talk to the red head over at the bar, and if I may make a suggestion, when he asks you if there's a room you'd prefer, ask for the torture chamber," Axel walked to the bar, instantly spotting a mane of red hair much like his own.

"I'd like to request a room," the red head turned around and to say Axel was surprised by who was staring back at him was an understatement, "Reno, is that you?"

"Axel, damn I haven't seen you in years, how've you been cousin?" he shouted leaning over the counter to hug Axel, he returned it with equal enthusiasm.

"Great, I'll be even greater later," the two chatted about old times and how their families were doing.

"So you want a room, which one exactly and which of the dancers?"

"The torture chamber and that little blonde over there," he pointed his finger to Roxas, who had just finished his dance, stage now flooding with cash, "So how much is it going to cost?"

"It's on me; consider it a present for all the birthdays I missed after I moved away," he picked out the key for the torture chamber and waved Roxas over, "Alright, Roxy, this guest is very important, so show him a good time.

x.X.x

'_So this why they call it the torture chamber,' _Axel stared in awe. Around the room were various paintings on the wall, all of which showed someone being dominated while being sexually tortured with very objects. Ball gags were hanging from hooks; a whip and leash with a choke collar attached to it were sitting on the bedside table. All around the room were shelves which held dildos, vibrators, and few other things he couldn't name.

Roxas walked toward Axel and gently pushed him down on the bed, he unzipped Axel's pants slowly, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Pulling the pants and boxers down, he stared at the freed manhood before him.

"Wow, your dick's huge," Roxas breathed against the giant cock, making it twitch. Roxas looked at the erection for few more seconds before engulfing the entire thing. Axel hissed as Roxas took his cock all the way to the back of his throat, moaning which sent a vibration through the entire length. He moved back to the tip slowly before slamming back down, grazing the underside with his teeth.

Axel was bleary eyed and horny, all he wanted to do was shove his dick into the blonde's ass and fuck him like his life depended on it. He moved his arms around searching for something, feeling something with a chain attached he smirked and grabbed it. He grabbed Roxas hair roughly to make him stop his ministrations. Axel shot forward and captured the blonde's lips in a searing kiss, tongues fought and teeth bit against flesh. Roxas was too preoccupied to notice Axel slip a metal chain around his neck. Axel sat on Roxas smirking, he gave the leash a pull and was pleased when Roxas' eyes widened and his hands shot to his neck. "You should have been paying attention, Roxy."

Axel wrapped the leash around his wrist and quickly rid himself of his clothes. He picked Roxas up before placing him on the bed face down. He pulled open the drawer and found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube. Pouring a decent amount into his hand he applied it to his aching erection. His fingers were slicked so he decided to prepare Roxas. He slid a finger inside the hole pleased at how tight it was inside, despite the line of work Roxas did. He moved the finger around, but was disappointed when Roxas only sighed.

He added another finger and scissored the blonde's hole for a few minutes, stretching him out. He stilled his fingers and drew them out until only the tips were left inside, before slamming back inside curving his fingers slightly. Roxas cried out in pure pleasure, Axel did this a few more times before stopping, chuckling when Roxas groaned.

Axel crawled on top of Roxas and without warning, stuck his cock inside the blonde's tight ass, and thrust forward. Roxas cried at the sudden intrusion, _'Shiva, he's _huge_! I don't know if I'll be able to handle this,' _Axel thrust forward into the tight heat that surrounded him. He reached out to grasp Roxas shaft, stroking it as he fucked his ass. He hit the same bundle of nerves as before; he kept aiming for that spot hoping Roxas would find his release soon.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Roxas shouted, releasing his cum into Axel's hand. Roxas' ass became tighter and after a few more thrusts Axel released his seed deep within Roxas. They collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap, panting. Axel pulled the sheets back on the bed and covered himself and the blonde who had drifted off into dreamland.

'_Defiantly, without a doubt, the _best_ fuck I've had in my entire life.'_

x.X.x

Axel awoke to find Roxas staring at him sleepily, "Take a picture It'll last longer," Axel teased stretching his arms above his head.

"You know I never got your name."

"It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

x.X.x

Well there you go; this is the very first lemon that has come from my head to be typed. Usually I just keep them inside for my own pleasure, and because there more elaborate when there inside my head. Maybe one day I'll be able to transfer my inside stories onto paper and keep them exactly the same.


End file.
